


Bruticus' Catch

by pjlover666, silberstreif



Series: Collaboration [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jazz swears it was an entire logical decision, M/M, Prowl asks himself why he bonded with this mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlover666/pseuds/pjlover666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberstreif/pseuds/silberstreif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is famous for his crazy stunts. Prowl is less of a fan, especially when his bondmate comms him in the middle of a battle asking for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruticus' Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Starfire201

** Bruticus' Catch **

 

"In less than 13 decaorns, we have our anniversary, and I plan to celebrate it. With you. Alive!" snarled Prowl across the private, heavily encrypted commline, "Preferably in one piece!"

On the other end, Jazz chuckled nervously. "Chill, Prowl, it's not so bad..."

"You're falling without a parachute, glider or anything else to slow down your fall towards a planet with heavy gravity, and that at speeds faster than sound – yes, it is that bad!"

"... well, when you put it that way..."

"Yes, when I put it that way. Now start calculating where you'll land."

Jazz forced himself to look down. "Hmm, I'm guessing that pointy rock over there."

"You better be sure, because if not I'll deliver you to the pit myself, Jazz."

"Before or after our anniversary celebration?" asked the saboteur, looking away from his approaching doom.

"Before. During. AND after it." Prowl's voice was deadly serious.

"You're angry...?" Jazz so didn't want his last conversation with Prowl be an argument.

"No. I just love rescuing my insane bondmate in the middle of a deadly battle through trying to convince Bruticus to stand on a certain location and catch you." If irony were acid, Jazz would be melting right now. As it was, he had bigger concerns.

"Bruticus," repeated Jazz flatly.

"Yes."

"... the Decepticon gestalt formed out of the Combaticons, that Bruticus?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" shrieked Jazz.

There was a silence that spoke far too much of contemplation, then, "Tempting, but no."

He groaned. "This is why mechs never believe it when we say we're bonded."

"Or it could be that usually bonding reduces suicidal thoughts to zero. And not make you jump from the stratosphere as a Polyhexian non-flier!"

"You sound a little stressed, Prowl."

The deep vent was audible even across the commlines. "Just a bit. I'm trying to convince Prime to trust me on another channel, while organising a whole battle and evacuating the humans. The usual."

Jazz nearly purred. Was there anything sexier than a confident, commanding, competed mecha? "You're so hot when you multi-task, you know?" No answer and Jazz risked a glance down, just to shudder. "The ground is a bit closer, is Bruticus near my position?"

"No."

Another glance. "I'm going to die, right?"

"Yes."

Jazz's optics became round. "... You're not serious, right?"

"We all die sooner or later in a metaphorical way. You should phrase your questions better, my lovely Jazz."

Jazz wanted to bang his helmet against a wall –preferably though not the fast approaching ground. "You pick up the BEST times to show yer humor."

"What humour? These are just facts."

Jazz wiggled uncertainly, trying to hide the welling up nervousness deep inside. "My plating is starting to get really hot, Prowler, and not in the good way, if you catch my drift."

"That is to be expected by a mech in your situation." It would've been reassuring, if Prowl hadn't added: "Oh and by the way, try to look like a rocket that was intentionally shot at Bruticus."

"... I know you think me hot, but isn't a rocket going a bit too far?"

"Not in the least," was the calm answer.

Jazz laughed as he realised that he would call every other mech insane – but trusted absolutely that his bondmate's plan would work. Exhilarated by adrenaline and boundless trust, he forced his frame to become stiffer, more rocket-like. "Mech, you better run after I land. Or we give some mechs the show of their life."

"I was about to suggest the same to you. Just with a lot more acid pellets and shouting involved."

"Kinky."

"I have my shackles with me as well."

This time, Jazz did purr. "Can I make myself fall faster?"

"Only if you destroy every rule in the universe."

"Giving my best here for you, Prowler." In his new rocket-position he couldn't help but look to the ground and finally he saw a few familiar details. "Oh, wow, Bruticus looks tiny from here."

"Look like a rocket and everything will be fine."

Jazz sighed, "I'm afraid to ask... but why?"

"I convinced Soundwave through faking a conversations with Wheeljack that we have a new weapon to take Bruticus down that is activated through any harsh rattle - which is why we're dropping it."

"... right. And that does help me how?"

"Well, the most logical thing then is to catch the rocket gently."

Jazz whimpered. "Prowl, I love you and your genius, really, but... these are Decepticons! What if Bruticus just steps aside?"

"... What do you expect of last astrosecond plans? No failure rate?"

Primus. "I start praying."

"Good," was the harsh answer, and then a bit softer: "I never stopped since your first call."

CLANG

"I'm alive!" Jazz yelled, wincing at his dented skid plate, "In case you were wondering..." He muttered the last part, and looked up at the huge face staring him down.

"Hot!" Bruticus yelled, the overheated mech not pleasant to touch, and suddenly turned his palm over, Jazz falling with a yelp on the ground.

"Love you.” Prowl’s relief was palpable. “And now... RUN, Jazz!"

 


End file.
